1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooking apparatus and more particularly, a cooking apparatus comprising a fire bowl having an exterior undersurface; a lid removably engagable with the fire bowl; and a stand located against the undersurface of the fire bowl during a usage position, and the stand being situated atop the lid, which is situated atop the fire bowl during a non-use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixed outdoor fireplaces or barbecues have been known for many years. Typically, these fireplaces or barbecues are constructed of brick, masonry and/or metal. In recent years, portable outdoor fireplaces or barbecues have entered the marketplace. Such portable barbecues are compact and are readily movable from one location to another such a beach or park, and readily transportable within a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Traditional barbecues included a fire bowl, a grill and a bag of charcoal, and most recently, gas tanks and separate utensils. The barbecues in the marketplace do not provide sufficient workspace during the cooking process. In addition, the barbecues are not specifically designed to be compact and to incorporate all the above components into the fire bowl during storage or transport of the barbecue and at the same time, being conveniently removable from the fire bowl prior to usage of the barbecue.
Additionally, cooking apparati of the prior art that have planar or slightly bowed sidewalls (as opposed to having a bowl shape) have not been designed to be an effective cooking instrument. If a fire bowl has an arcuate curved bottom wall, it will facilitate the reflection of heat toward the cooking grill. Previously, fire bowls of cooking apparati that have planar or slightly bowed sidewalls have not been properly designed in order to maximize the application of heat of the cooking grill.
The present invention provides a portable cooking apparatus and system designed to be compact and functional during storage and transport and to provide convertible workspace during usage of the barbecue.